


Bad idea

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura comes up with a new idea, with some help from Niou, about practice. Yanagi thinks it is an exceptionally bad idea. Don't own, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad idea

"Seiichi, the chance of this being an exceptionally bad idea is one hundred percent."

Yukimura smiled at one of his best friends. He could barely make out Yanagi's face in the dim light of the clubhouse - the sun hadn't come up yet - but he could see enough to know that the other boy looked worried. "I don't know what you mean, Renji," he said. "This is a wonderful idea. And it wasn't me who came up with it. Niou helped."

"The chance of this being a prank, 150 percent."

"That's an illogical number and you know it," Yukimura said. "Niou might do a lot of strange and crazy things, including gluing the headmaster to the flag pole, but he wouldn't dare do anything to mess with tennis practice. You know that as well as I do."

"Niou is the one who glued the headmaster to the flag pole?" Yanagi asked. "I hadn't realized that. Do you have any idea how he managed to do it?"

"Not a clue, and he won't tell me anything," Yukimura sighed. He picked up his jacket and draped it over his shoulders. "Let's join the others, Renji. I don't want to leave them alone much longer."

Yanagi sighed and followed Yukimura out into the slowly brightening morning. He had no idea how Niou had convinced Yukimura that the training exercise they were doing that morning would be a good idea, but he really didn't want to watch, let alone participate.

"Morning, Yukimura," Niou said, draping an arm around the buchou's shoulder. "I got everything set up just the way you wanted it."

"Thank you, Niou," Yukimura replied. He kissed the other boy's cheek and looked out at the regulars. Marui looked to still be asleep, although he was chewing on some sort of a tart that likely had enough sugar in it that he'd be awake within the next fifteen minutes or so. Jackal was standing near Akaya, keeping an eye on the younger player. Yagyuu and Sanada were standing near the back, both looking puzzled and disturbed. Yanagi went to join them, thinking that it was probably the safest place to be for a while.

"We have a special training plan for this morning," Yukimura said, smiling at the regulars. The sun chose that moment to peek over the buildings and lit the buchou in a golden halo. Sanada sighed and pulled his hat down. He wished he knew how the other boy managed it. Yanagi started to run the numbers and probabilities in his head of making it to the gate before Yukimura's powers brought him down and he was dragged back to the tennis courts and made to run laps for daring to disobey his buchou. He didn't like his odds in the least. At least he had a fairly extensive first aid kit stashed near by. They would likely need it before they went to class.

"What are we doing this morning, Yukimura-kun?" Yagyuu asked, pushing his glasses back into place.

"We're going to be playing doubles matches this morning," Yukimura replied with a soft smile. "Niou and Yagyuu will play against Jackal and Marui. Sanada, you and Akaya will play against Yanagi and myself."

"Forgive me for asking, Yukimura-kun," Yagyuu continued, "but what's the catch? Simple doubles matches aren't that special. We played something similar last week."

"Today, you'll be playing on roller skates."

The regulars all stared at their buchou, half convinced they had heard him wrong, and half convinced he had finally lost it. Yanagi put a hand to his eyes. "The chance of this being a disaster, one hundred and fifty percent," he muttered.

Sanada choked. "Yukimura, you can't be serious," he said. "It's impossible to play tennis on roller skates."

Blue eyes turned on him. "Have you ever tried it, Sanada?" Yukimura asked.

"Of course not, it's foolishness."

"Your skates are over by the benches," Yukimura said. "Everyone put them on and get onto the courts. These matches will not play themselves."  
*****

"Was that about what you thought would happen, Masaharu?" Yukimura asked when they were alone in the clubhouse after practice.

"Akaya did better than I thought he would," Niou replied with a smirk. "Kid has some good balance when he wants to. Yagyuu likes to skate, even if he hasn't told anyone about it, so I knew that he and me would be fine. You're more graceful than I was expecting."

"And the others?"

Niou laughed. "It's probably just as well they don't know about the video cameras I hid around the courts," he said. "Sanada would probably kill me."

"Then you'll have to be sure that you keep these videos very well hidden, Masaharu, and not let anyone from another school see them. Not even Eiji."

"Oh, come on, Seiichi," Niou pouted. "You know he'd get a kick out of them. And it's not like it'd give away anything on our play techniques."

"Our neko can know a lot about us, but not that," Yukimura said. "If I find out you've shown him, I'll be very mad at you, Masaharu."

"Would you tie me to the bed again?"

"No, and I would make sure that Eiji didn't either. I've finally found a way to get you to behave," Yukimura said. "I'm not going to give that up for anything."

"Fine, fine," Niou grumbled. "Inui offered me good money for video footage of Yanagi of any kind. I was going to use the money to get you those flower seeds you've been wanting. But if I can't show anyone else what's on these tapes, I'll just have to find the money somewhere else."

Yukimura paused for a moment. He was tempted at the thought of getting the new seeds he had seen at the garden shop. Very tempted. "Let me look at the tapes first, Masaharu," he said. "And then we'll talk about it."

Niou pulled Yukimura into a kiss. "Thank you."


End file.
